¡Eres solo para mí!
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: Una noche especial para una persona especial... Pero a veces las buenas intenciones provocan inseguridades en aquellos que ignoran la verdad y traen una oportunidad que jamás se repetirá a aquellos que no lo buscaban.


**_"¿Pero qué demonios acababa de decir?"..._** Todos estaban mirándome, unos más asombrados que otros, Morinaga yacía sobre el suelo sobándose la mejilla, me miraba con asombro mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio y nariz. Todo esto era culpa suya! Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si él no!..**.****_*_**_**MIERDA!**_**_*_** Estoy en shock, por más que intento mi cuerpo no responde. Mi respiración esta agitada, mi cuerpo aún tiembla por lo furioso que estoy y aun siento la necesidad de golpearlo..**_.*Ese maldito bastardo!*_**

.

.

.

**UNA SEMANA ANTES**

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá fumando para calmar su ansiedad y no salir tras Morinaga. Tenía ya dos meses que comenzó a notarlo raro, aquel atento y sonriente joven que se desvivía por atender a su amado senpai ahora era distante, ya no tenía tiempo para él, inclusive había noches en las cual no regresaba a dormir y lo más raro es que no se tomaba la molestia de avisar. Ya no le regalaba esas tardes de charla ni se ofrecía a ayudar en el laboratorio y lo que más le parecía raro es que en todo ese tiempo nunca hizo intento alguno de acercarse a él. Tenían ya casi tres meses que no hacían nada y aquel tipo simplemente no hacía ningún intento raro lo cual le parecía bastante extraño al platinado, no era que él quisiera que su ex kouhai se le lanzara encima, pero no era normal esa actitud en el peli azul.

Como todo hombre Souichi tenía sus necesidades, pero era bastante orgulloso para admitirlo y se negaba rotundamente ser él quien lo pidiera, no era un enfermo pervertido como para pedir que le den tal cosa, podía vivir sin "eso" o eso era lo que se decía él mismo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque odiara admitirlo se sentía sexualmente frustrado.

Los días continuaron igual, Souichi ya estaba en su límite y el masturbarse ya no le era suficiente por lo que dejo de hacerlo, optando mejor por agua fría, pero aquel joven no se le acercaba , había hecho de todo y nada funcionaba! era como si aquel joven hubiera perdido todo interés hacia él lo cual le preocupo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sentirse de tal modo. Cada que intentaba acercarse a él para provocarlo, aquel joven ponía cualquier excusa barata para salir prácticamente corriendo lejos de él, algo que comenzaba a frustrar a Souichi, quien se había quedado sin ideas ya que al parecer salir del baño recién duchado con la camisa desabrochada y los pantaloncillos mas abajo de lo normal mostrando esa perfecta "v" no le funcionaron como creyó.

Caía la tarde noche y Souichi llegaba bastante cansado al apartamento. El estar pensando en la conducta de su amigo le traía problemas en el laboratorio haciéndole cometer error tras error, por lo que cansado de todo eso decidió hablar de una vez por todas con su compañero y así saber que le sucedía. Al cruzar el genkan se encontró con Morinaga quien estaba a punto de salir.

_-Ah! Senpai... bienvenido a casa. hay comida en la nevera, puedes calentar un poco si te da hambre._

_-¿Hoy también saldrás? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado estos días?_

_-N-nada en especial, senpai-_ el teléfono del peli azul comenzó a sonar, el cual al mirar de quien se trataba decidió no contestar, pero al parecer aquella persona del otro lado del teléfono no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada, por lo que insistentemente no dejaba de llamar _-Tengo que irme, senpai. No se a que hora volveré, por lo que no es necesario que me esperes_

_-Necesito hablar contigo Morina..._

_-Ahora no me es posible, hablamos mañana-_ antes de que Souichi pudiera decir algo o reaccionar, aquel tipo ya cruzaba la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él... sentado en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo para intentar calmarse y no salir corriendo tras Morinaga. Estaba cansado de todo eso! de aquellas llamadas misteriosas, de las salidas frecuentes, de ser ignorado cada día y no recibir aquellas melosas atenciones de parte de su amigo y aunque lo negara, muy en el fondo extrañaba sentirse amado por su exkouhai y no era solo por el placer que le brindaba, si no por lo que le hacia sentir, todo ese cúmulo de emociones que le hacían vibrar y provocaba calidez en su pecho , aquellas melosas palabras susurradas a su oído que le hacían sonrojar las extrañaba... anhelaba escuchar una vez mas esos "te amo."

El timbre de su celular lo saco del mundo de los recuerdos en el que se encontraba, por un momento pensó que seria Morinaga, pero al contestar fue la voz de su hermana menor lo que escucho quien lo regañaba por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de quien en estos momentos ocupaba su mente.

_-Nii-san! como es posible que olvidaras el cumpleaños de Morinaga-san!-_ Al parecer el estar pensando tanto en aquel joven le hizo olvidar por un momento un día tan importante.

_-No lo olvidé! Solo... No lo recordaba._

_-Olvidar una fecha tan importante como lo es el cumpleaños de un amante es algo imperdonable Nii-san!_

_-MORINAGA NO ES MI... AHH! ¡deja de imaginar cosas donde no las hay Kanako!_

_-Como sea. Sabia que lo olvidarías por lo que tome mis precauciones, isogai-san estará ayudándome con lo necesario._

_-Isogai está aquí?_

_-si, vino con Tomoe y Kurokawa. Papá vendrá mañana, se quedaran una semana así que aproveche para que ayudaran con los preparativos. Tú solo ocúpate de traer a Morinaga-san a la cena en casa de la tia Matsuda._

_-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí?_

_-A las 6:00. No olvides el regalo nii-san, comprale algo especial y no seas tacaño! Morinaga-san te quiere mucho así que no escatimes, él vale mucho y se merece lo mejor._

_-Si, si, lo que digas. te veré mañana-_ Después de colgar aquella llamada se quedo pensativo por algunos minutos, ¿que podría regalarle a su joven amigo? no era como si conociera exactamente sus gustos. Aun así sabia que cualquier cosa que viniera de él lo recibiría con demasiada alegría o al menos eso era antes... ahora no estaba muy seguro de eso, con el comportamiento tan extraño que ha tenido estas últimas semanas ya no estaba tan seguro.

A la mañana siguiente se fue a la universidad mas temprano de lo usual para aventajar lo mas posible en el laboratorio, por lo que prefirió comer algo en el camino para no perder mas tiempo.

El día se fue como agua entre los dedos y el reloj ya marcaba las 5:00, por lo que presuroso tomo sus cosas y partió de ahí, no sin antes dejar a sus asistentes al cuidado del experimento. Todo había marchado bien y sin ningún contratiempo logrando avanzar bastante, por lo que no había de que preocuparse.

Se fue directo al centro comercial en busca de un obsequio, pero por mas que recorría los pasillos de dicho lugar aun no encontraba algo que le pareciera adecuado para su amigo. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, cuando de pronto al pasar por una tienda un tanto peculiar decidió entrar a ella. En ella se encontraba todo tipo de artículos, desde baratijas, prendas y bebidas hasta joyería fina. Al entrar a ella, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un peculiar collar, aquel extraño dije que colgaba de el era bastante raro, más sin embargo por mucho que llamara su atención pasó de largo. Al fondo de la tienda se encontraba una anciana, la cual por sus facciones no parecía ser japonesa y quien no dejaba de mirarlo o mejor dicho, escanearlo. después de recorrer aquella peculiar tienda logro encontrar algo para Morinaga. Dejando escapar un suspiro, y nombrando a su "amigo" en un susurro, recordó aquella mirada que le dio cuando le entrego el mismo obsequio la vez que regreso de Canadá, un licor del agrado del menor y que en raras ocasiones lograba encontrar. Sin darse cuenta sonrió de manera melancólica... extrañaba su fastidioso, pero meloso y cursi comportamiento.

Al acercarse a la caja a pagar, noto que aquella anciana no había dejado de examinarlo desde que entro a la tienda, por lo que algo incómodo saco la cantidad mostrada del costo de la botella colocándolo en el mostrador y sin importarle el cambio dio media vuelta y trato de huir del lugar, aquella anciana le causaba escalofríos. Antes de siquiera poder huir del lugar, las palabras de la anciana hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

_-Amar profundamente a alguien, sea hombre o mujer nos da valor...-_ Miro a aquella mujer la cual solo le sonrió de una extraña manera, como si supiera todo acerca de él _-su cambio, joven-_ sin decir nada tomo el dinero, pero antes de siquiera dar media vuelta la anciana hablo _-Tome, ésto es un obsequio... Cortesía de la casa- _extendió su mano y le entrego una pequeña caja el cual contenía un collar con un extraño dije, el mismo que momento atrás había llamado mucho su atención -_Esto es un nudo celta, conocido como triqueta-_ explicó la mujer _-no es una joya muy fina, pero conlleva un valor significativo._ _El triqueta es un símbolo que se le obsequia a la persona que se le ama ya que representa las tres promesas de una relación; Amar, honrar y proteger... si has decidido amar a aquella persona especial para ti, dale ésto-_ No tenía la más mínima intención de aceptar tal regalo, pero la mirada de aquella mujer le daba la impresión que no tomaría un no de buena manera, por lo que después de pensarlo un poco, tomo la caja y con un pequeño sonrojo agradeció. Dió media vuelta, y se marcho del lugar.

No entendía el por qué había aceptado tal cosa, no era como si se lo fuera a dar a Morinaga, él no estaba enamorado y mucho menos de un hombre ¡Él no era gay! Pero cada que miraba aquella pieza... por alguna razón sentía que lo correcto era entregársela _***"Quizá si se lo doy como un símbolo de lo mucho que aprecio nuestra amistad no estaría mal"***_ con eso en mente guardo la pequeña caja y se fue en dirección al apartamento, ya casi era la hora de llevar a Morinaga a casa de su tía. Estaba a unas cuadras de llegar, cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a Morinaga quien se encontraba en compañía de Isogai. Por un momento creyó que nada bueno pasaría con esos dos juntos debido a que sabia que Morinaga no toleraba a Isogai por lo que se apresuro a su encuentro, pero al acercarse solo pudo escuchar el final de aquella conversación.

_-No lo sé, Isogai... Sé que a senpai no le gustará nada de esto, y lo más probable es que me golpe y me deje!._

_-Tranquilo Mori-kun! Además, no me digas que no te gusto-_ coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Morinaga- _vamos! Sabes que lo deseas... Mori-kun, ambos sabemos que eres un hombre muy activo en la cama y tus instintos te dictan que vayas ahora mismo a ese hotel para darte aquello que tanto deseas..._ _Vamos, anda. No hay nada de que preocuparse_.- se apartó de Isogai.

_-Claro que lo hay! Si senpai se llega a enterar de que tú y yo...!_

_-Él no lo sabrá si tú no le mencionas nada, por lo menos no ahora.-_ De nuevo coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Morinaga y lo guío en dirección contraria al pelilargo.

Después de ver aquella escena y ver como se marcharon juntos se fue a su apartamento, aquel que compartía con su caprichoso amigo, aquel hombre que juraba amarlo y ahora lo traiciona con aquel tipo... No podía apartar aquella imagen de su cabeza, aun no entendía como había pasado eso! estaba completamente seguro de que Morinaga odiaba a Isogai por creer que quería algo con él, así que ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro fueran tan amigos? A tal grado de ocultarselo y no solo eso, si no que había algo más... Pero, que era aquello que Morinaga oculta y que Isogai no quiere que le diga? Será acaso que están juntos? Morinaga sería capaz de engañarlo?... No! Él no le haría algo como eso, aquel ojimiel estaba seguro de que Morinaga lo amaba, pero... Y si se cansó y dejó de hacerlo? Morinaga lo había dejado de amar? o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo dejo de amarlo? Tantas preguntas que no tendrían respuesta a menos que se lo preguntara directamente, cosa que no haría.

Después de una ducha rápida se vistió y fue en dirección a casa de su tía Matsuda. Se sentía realmente molesto, ya que después de llamar a Morinaga para llevarlo a casa de su tía con algún pretexto para no ser descubierto y no arruinar la sorpresa fue rechazado, y para colmo recibió una llamada de Isogai informándole que no tenía de que preocuparse, él se encargaría de llevarlo a tiempo.

Era ya las 7:15, por lo que al llegar ya todos se encontraban reunidos. Por un momento paso por su mente el no ir ya que no se encontraba de buen humor, pero era un día especial por lo que a última hora decidió asistir.

Durante la noche, Isogai no se despegaba de Morinaga y este último no hacia mucho por alejarlo, cada que tenían oportunidad de estar juntos Isogai se entrometía, y no por que sus intenciones fueran otras hacia Morinaga, si no que veía divertida la situación donde era más que claro que aquel tirano frente a él ardía en celos. Cuando Souichi se encontraba ebrio, era más sincero, por lo que al verlo en ese estado era algo que él jamás desaprovecharía. Tratando de sacar provecho de la situación, se acercó a Souichi aprovechando que Morinaga no estaba cerca para molestarlo un poco, algo que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de Souichi.

_-¿¡No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar!?_

_-Tranquilo Sou-kun. Te ves algo tenso, pasa algo?_

_-¡Pasa que tu presencia me fastidia! Y se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? Tú ni siquiera eres de la familia! Por lo que ya puedes largarte!_

_-Lo haría, pero no podría dejar solo a Mori-kun... no ahora que nos llevamos tan bien...-_ Al parecer las intenciones de provocarlo fueron lo esperado, la mirada llena de odio que le regaló el ojimiel se lo confirmo.

Por otra parte, souichi decidió ignorarlo y no caer en sus provocaciones, por lo que se puso de pie, y salió un momento a fumar para calmar ese extraño sentimiento que quemaba en su pecho.

_-Senpai... Estas bien? _

_-ah?... Si, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire. Tener que aguantar al pedófilo de Kurokawa y al estúpido de Isogai me enferma-_ después de dudarlo un poco y verificar que nadie los pudiera ver, se acercó por detrás, y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

_-Gracias, senpai... Por esta noche tan agradable, me hace sentir parte de tu familia._

_-No tienes que agradecer, toda mi familia te aprecia así que considerate parte de ella, Morinaga.-_ Un poco titubeante, tomo la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se lo entrego sin siquiera mirarlo _-Toma... _

_-Ah! Para mí? Gracias senpai!-_ tomo aquella caja y la abrió. No recordaba haber visto algo igual o parecido, por lo que pregunto -_Qué es senpai?_

_-Es un colgante, qué no es obvio?_

_-No, senpai... Me refiero a que significa este símbolo? _

_-N-No... No lo sé! por qué no lo investigas tú?!-_ contesto aún sin mirarlo.

_-Senpai...-_ lo tomo del rostro para que lo mirará _-senpai, gracias-_ paso su pulgar derecho por su labio inferior, había pasado tanto tiempo sin probar sus labios que no pudo contenerse más.

Ambas bocas se unieron, moviéndose al compás ambas lenguas se encontraron iniciando aquella conocida danza. El sabor a tabaco y alcohol mezclado con su dulce saliva hacían una mezcla perfecta. El beso se profundizó, una mano se encontraba sosteniendo la cabeza del mayor mientras la otra se posaba en su cadera. Souichi solo pudo presionarse más a él mientras se sostenía de ambos brazos del menor, habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que lo hicieron, sumando a eso el alto grado de alcohol que su cuerpo había ingerido lo hacía más recíproco, su cuerpo pedía más, más de sus besos, de sus caricias, de esa húmeda lengua que probaba de la piel de su garganta. Morinaga presionó su pelvis con la de Souichi, provocando que al instante despertara aquello entre las piernas del mayor, separandolas por inercia. Aprovechando esto, Mori coloco su rodilla entre las piernas de Souichi y comenzó a mover sus caderas logrando una exquisita fricción. Dejo la suave piel de su garganta y volvió a los labios de su amado logrando ahogar los pequeños, pero sensuales gemidos que escapaban de su boca. A estas alturas la cordura de Souichi se fue al carajo, hace tiempo que se había negado a complacerse a si mismo negándose a aceptar su frustración sexual, por lo que en éste momento su cuerpo exigía liberarse.

Morinaga se encontraba de igual manera, pero se negó a que su amado pasara un mal momento si los descubrían, por lo que muy a su pesar se separó de él como si su cuerpo le quemara y tomo distancia.

_-Yo... Lo siento senpai...-_ por su parte, Souichi se encontraba agitado, frustrado y molesto. Una parte de él se sintió decepcionado e insatisfecho... Porqué se había detenido? No sé supone que era él quien se alejara y no Morinaga? Es acaso que no lo desea ya? Eran muchas de sus dudas, pero por otro lado se reprendió... Cómo era posible el haberse dejado llevar!? Y lo peor de todo, en casa de su tía, donde toda su familia estaba reunida y cualquiera los pudo haber visto. Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que su cuerpo exigía más, quería continuar con lo que habían empezado, pero al parecer era el único que lo anhelaba, ya que el hombre frente a él se veía de lo más tranquilo... y eso era lo que más le molestaba. _-Senpai?_

_-Solo..._

_-Ah?_

_-Déjame solo unos minutos.-_ su respiración estaba agitada, sus labios ligeramente abiertos e hinchados, sus piernas temblaban y su rostro estaba de un tono carmesí.

Sin protestar regreso al interior, él también necesitaba alejarse de su senpai, de lo contrario lo tomaría sin importar que... Realmente lamentaba no estar en su apartamento para tomarlo como tanto deseaba.

La noche transcurría con tranquilidad. Entre charlas, comida, karaoke y regalos, todos se dedicaron en consentir a Morinaga quien agradeció tales atenciones. Ante los ojos de la familia, aún faltaban Isogai y Souichi en entregar sus regalos, este último entrego a su amigo un licor, mientras que Isogai comento que ya lo había entregado.

_-Eres un tacaño nii-san!_

-_ah?! Morinaga no se a quejado! Porqué lo habrías de hacer tú!?_

_-Eso es porque Morinaga-san es muy amable y jamás diría nada malo de algo que le obsequiaste!-_ Morinaga estaba a punto de decir que no fue el único regalo que recibió de parte de su senpai, pero tan solo basto una mirada de advertencia para que callara.

_-Y qué fue lo que le obsequiaste tú, Isogai?-_ comento Kurokawa

_-hmm... Eso aún es un secreto ya que aún no lo abre-_ miro en dirección a Souichi quien se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala _-pero hoy por la tarde le di una demostración de lo que sería y por lo que ví lo disfruto... No es así Mori-kun?_

Todos giraron su vista a Morinaga, quien se había sonrojado al máximo de solo recordarlo. Durante varias semanas, entre Hiroto e Isogai trataban de convencer a Morinaga de usar varias técnicas y juguetes sexuales con su senpai, pero el siempre se negaba alegando que su senpai lo mataría con solo proponérselo. Hiroto tuvo la idea de regalarle un frasco con la droga para que así su senpai fuera más accesible y cooperativo, pero Morinaga siempre fue firme en su decisión. Inconforme, Isogai obligó a morinaga ver varios videos o de lo contrario visitaría a su muy amigo sou-kun. Si bien los vídeos no eran pornografícos, si contenían demasiada información explícita sobre cómo utilizar varios de los juguetes que le regalo para utilizarlos en su senpai, por lo que no pudo evitar imaginarse a su senpai de tal manera.

Al ver el sonrojo en su "amigo," Souichi no pudo evitar formarse ideas equivocadas en su cabeza. Las noches en que salía y volvía tarde, algunas de ellas ni regresaba a dormir, la distancia que puso entre ambos, las llamadas y mensajes que atendía con rapidez, las ocasiones en que intento provocarlo y nunca funcionaron, sin contar que ya no se lanzaba sobre él como en ocasiones anteriores lo hubiera hecho, por lo que la única conclusión a la que llegó fue... **_"Morinaga me ha estado engañando con Isogai?"_** Ese solo pensamiento le molestó, no es como si tuvieran una relación como para llamarlo un engaño, pero... Si ellos dos tenían intimidad, el que Morinaga estuviera con alguien más lo convertía en un engaño, o no? Además, estaba el hecho de que el solo imaginarse a SU Morinaga con otra persona lo enfermaba.

_-Te pasa algo Sou-kun? Tienes rostro de querer golpear a alguien...-_ pregunto Isogai en un tono de burla. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando Isogai se acercó a él _-bueno... si quieres descargar todo ese estres es bueno tener a alguien que te ayude no lo crees? Eres afortunado de tener a tu lado a Mori-kun._

_-Deja de decir estupideces!_

_-Vamos Sou-kun! No me negaras que Mori-kun es todo un experto en ese asunto..._

-_Es que acaso ya lo comprobaste tú mismo como para afirmarlo!?-_ el alcohol en Souichi comenzó a hacer efecto, por lo que no controlaba lo que salía de su boca _-teniendo en cuenta que ahora son MUY unidos no me sorprendería!-_ la forma tan hostil en decir aquello sorprendió a Isogai, el cual justificó su comportamiento debido al alcohol y los celos. Algo como esto no volvería a suceder en un buen tiempo, por lo que no perdió la oportunidad de jugarle una broma.

_-Bueno... Tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, cosas como estás no se pueden ocultar, o si?_

_-Ahh? Entonces... Tú y Morinaga...?_

_-Si, lo acepto! He arrastrado a Mori-kun cada noche a un hotel, y no precisamente a una noche de karaoke, fue más bien por un asunto más... íntimo-_ aquel tirano no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de Isogai, él debía estar mintiendo, Morinaga jamás lo engañaría! _-Es realmente lindo cuando se sonroja. Quien diría que no había necesidad de enseñarle mucho! Él realmente tiene experiencia_

_-Mientes! Mori jamás me haría algo así!-_ ajenos a aquella plática, el resto de la familia Tatsumi se encontraba disfrutando del karaoke, a excepción de cierto joven quien decidió acercarse debido a la tensión que percibía en aquella plática.

_-Mentirte? Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad._

_-Senpai?-_ Aquella mirada lo dejo helado, por la manera en que miraba y hablaba con Isogai creyó que estaría molestó, pero lo que vio en ese par de ojos miel fue... Dolor? _-Senpai, paso algo?_

_-Tú... Me mentiste..._

_-ah? De qué hablas?_

_-Parece ser que nuestro querido Sou-kun ya descubrió nuestro secreto-_ en ese instante sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajaba, sabía que si Souichi se enteraba de que tenía en sus manos la droga y aquellos juguetes sexuales lo mataría, por lo que rápidamente trato no solo de disculparse sino también de justificarse.

_-... Se-senpai! Yo... Y-yo lo siento! De verdad yo no quería, pero Isogai me insistió tanto que... lo siento... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_

_-Entonces es verdad? Tú y él han estado..._

_-Juro que no era mi intención ocultarselo! De verdad iba a decírselo, pero es solo que... No sabía cómo, por favor perdóneme!_

_-Tú... BASTARDO!-_ El fuerte golpe provocó que Morinaga perdiera el equilibrio y callera _-CÓMO MIERDAS TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑARME!?-_ al ver tal escena, Isogai comprendió que la broma había ido demasiado lejos, por lo que se dispuso a ayudar a Morinaga a ponerse en pie y a aclarar las cosas. Pero no pudo ni siquiera acercarse, ya que cuando estuvo a centimetros de tomarlo del brazo recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda _-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES COMO PARA SENTIR QUE TIENES DERECHO DE TOCARLO MALDITA RATA!? MORINAGA ES MÍO! MÍO Y SOLO MÍO! EL ME AMA A MÍ Y A NADIE MAS QUE A MÍ! Y ANTES MUERTO A DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN MAS QUE NO SEA YO LO TOQUE! ME OÍSTE!? NADIE MAS QUE YO PUEDE TOCARLO! YEL ES SOLO MÍO!-_ Sentía su sangre hervir, su cuerpo temblaba de ira y sentía la necesidad de golpear a Isogai hasta el cansancio.

Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo, cuando cierta voz a su espalda hizo que el alcohol en su organismo desapareciera de golpe, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y la ira que hace unos momentos sentía se esfumó a quien sabe donde.

_-Hijo?... El joven Morinaga y tú... Están en una relación?-_ no sabía que hacer ni que decir, todos lo miraban con asombro. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de las barbaridades que salieron de su boca. Miro a Morinaga quien yacía sobre el suelo mirándolo como idiota mientras que su nariz y labio no dejaba de sangrar. Una mezcla entre pánico e irá se formó.

_-Senpai... _

_-Yo... Yo nunca dije algo como eso!_

_-Pero todos acabamos de ver cómo pateaste a Isogai solo por que se atrevió a tocar al joven Morinaga_

_-Tocarlo? Ni siquiera me dejó acercarme!-_ comento Isogai

_-Tú cállate, idiota!_

_-No me golpees! _

_-Nii-san! Ahora no puedes decirme nada por estar con Kurokawa! Tú estás con Morinaga-san!_

_-No compares a este idiota con el pedófilo de Kurokawa! _

_-hijo, no había necesidad de ocultarlo. El joven Morinaga se le consideraba parte de esta familia y ahora como tú pareja lo es oficialmente._

_-Que ya dije que no somos nada!_

_-Hijo, no tienes porque ocultarlo_

_-No lo estoy ocultando! Morinaga y yo no somos pareja! Solo somos amigos!_

_-Senpai dice la verdad, solo somos buenos amigos..._

_-No lo encubras Morinaga-san! Y tú nii-san, ya deja de negarlo! Viven juntos!, comen juntos!, van a donde sea juntos!, me atrevo a decir que duermen juntos! Hacen lo que cualquier pareja hace!_

_-No seas insolente niña! Quién dice que dormimos juntos!?_

_-Ay, por favor! He visto los chupetones en tu cuello y los rasguños en la espalda y cuello de Morinaga-san! Hasta tía Matsuda lo sabe!_

_-Hijo, juzgando por lo que dice tu hermana y lo que gritaste hace un momento todo indica que si_

_-Nunca dije nada acerca de una relación!_

_-Joven Morinaga, le doy oficialmente la bienvenida a ésta familia. Tienen mi bendición._

_-Que no somos nada!_

_-Gracias... A todos, por recibirme en su familia._

_-Gracias a ti por cuidar bien de mi hijo. Estoy feliz de que mi hijo encontrará a un buen hombre._

_-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que Morinaga y yo no somos nada!_

_-Celebremos ésta noticia y brindemos por los novios!_

_-Cállate Isogai!_

_-Sii! Por los novios!_\- gritaron todos al unisono

_-Que Morinaga y yo no somos...! Ahhh! Olvidénlo! _  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**_Continuará_**_..._


End file.
